The Distant Windpipe
by sand.and.glass
Summary: OneShot! Takes place when Shevraeth is visiting at Mel’s house. She goes to dance with the Hill Folk one night. But this night, she won’t dance alone...A little AU, please R&R!


The Distant Windpipe

by: cobaltmist

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Hill Folk or anything by Sherwood Smith…

Summary: So this is a little addition I thought of while reading the book. When Mel escapes up to the mountain one night to dance with the Hill Folk, Shevraeth decides to follow her.

Sleep would not overcome me as I lay there twisting and turning in my bed for what had been hours. Restlessly I stood up and made my way to the window. I opened it slowly allowing the crisp early spring breeze to float in. I inhaled the deep scent of the mountain blossoms and closed my eyes. The sound of a windpipe drifted over the castle and into my ears. I stared longingly out into the woods, where I knew they were dancing. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out and dance among them once more.

The candle flickered slightly and hot wax poured on to the table as he looked up suddenly from his letter. He felt for sure he had seen her dash past his door. Slowly he stood up and peeked out. It was silent, but he knew where she was going. He slipped his boots on and followed the mountain trail to where he had gone to watch her dance many a time before. He knew she hated him with a passion. But he loved her and he longed to see her body sway to the melodies of the windpipes and get caught up in the dance. He would go watch her and he never interrupted or joined. He just watched without her even knowing he was there. And when she had finally let her spirit go for the night, she would climb down the mountain and slip into the castle once more without even knowing he had been there. But tonight it would be different…

The music was engraved in my bones as I spun to the easy rhythms of the mountain dance. There was no footwork, only feeling. My bare feet skimmed the ground, barely touching the grass, showering my toes with dew. Around and around, swaying left and right. Over there, down here. My mind was at ease. It was only the music and I, until suddenly I felt a hand on the small of my back. I jerked around to see who it was, but an unyielding arm held me still. I felt another hand touch my hip and a velvety voice whisper in my ear, "Close your eyes." The firm body behind me pulled me close and then spun me out and my eyes closed as I felt the music wash over my body. I had never danced to the music of the hills with a partner. But it felt right, and soon it felt like we were one anyway…

He watched her hips wave back and forth and around in circles. Her hair was alight with the flames from the cackling fire nearby. Her simple dress hugged her body and gave her the luxury of a few curves she didn't seem to have in the daylight. How magical she looked! He sighed contentedly. It was only her dancing to the sound of the distant windpipes, but he felt another presence. He felt the Hill Folk here, watching him, watching her. He had made his decision. She would not dance alone tonight.

Slowly he stepped out from the tree he had been hiding behind. He softly walked up to her and slipped a hand on the small of her back. He felt her stiffen and she tried to turn but he held her firmly. "Close your eyes…" he whispered and he felt her relax again once more. He twirled her out and around and pulled her back in. Her body fit into the contours of his perfectly and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He brought her arms up above her head and ran his hands down the side of her body. He felt her shiver. He pulled her as close as he could and they danced…

He had never danced with anyone like this before. He was so used to following the complicated rhythms and steps that court life brought him. But up here with the Hill Folk and their windpipes, there were no steps, only what the body did freely. He laughed softly to himself as he spun her out once more, her eyes still closed, her body caught up in the music. Burn it, she was beautiful. It was good that she didn't know who she was dancing with. He doubted she would be so inclined to be this close to him. She ran her hands down his back and he about went crazy. He inhaled her scent slowly becoming intoxicated.

Their bodies molded together and both stopped thinking. They just moved. Touching, turning, swaying…on and on… The song began to come to a close and he brought her in close to him for the last time. Amazingly her eyes were still closed but she was breathing rapidly through slightly parted lips. He gazed at her, bringing his hands up to her face. She laid her hands lightly on his waist and he felt his body tingle with anticipation. Slowly, ever so slowly he bent down and kissed her feather light on the lips…

I felt him touch my face and then soon his lips were on my own, smooth and promising. I felt him pull away and then I knew I was alone. I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was only I standing in the woods. The windpipes were a distant sound and I knew that I was done for tonight, maybe even for awhile. This dance had been too different and it was taking a toll on my body. My heart pounded in my chest but I felt vaguely calm, as if this was the most familiar feeling in the world. My body began to descend the mountain. Yet, my mind was still latched onto my mysterious partner and that kiss. Next thing I knew I was in my bed. My eyes slipped closed but my ears caught the last strain of a windpipe and a distant voice on the horizon whisper, "King…"

And then I was asleep dreaming of my dancing lover…


End file.
